


Home

by beautyunleashed



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emotional, M/M, Sad, otayuri - Freeform, short oneshot, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyunleashed/pseuds/beautyunleashed
Summary: He promised him he would never leave his side.





	Home

There's only one person Yuri can break down in front of, only one person he feels safe around. And even though he's sobbing, his body racked with fear, he's never felt safer when his arms pull him in. This is home.

When Otabek holds him, softening his shaking, he almost feels happy. There's someone he can confide in, someone he can be himself around, and for a moment he's not so sad.

Home never felt better.

As Yuri cried out and cursed out, Otabek was there for it all. He never questioned him, never challenged him. He didn't outright agree either. He just listened.

What would he do without him?

Otabek picked him up, carried him to the bed, and laid him down gently before joining him momentarily. There was not a reason for his outburst now, except maybe he was just holding it all in for so, so long. Otabek warned him not to do that.

Yuri never listened. 

And now Yuri had his shirt clenched in his hands with his head against his chest. He felt his tears, his felt his shakes, he felt his every emotions. Whatever Yuri endured, he endured also. He promised he would never leave his side.

Eventually, he would settle down into small, heavy breaths, sniffling every now and then. And that was that. Otabek was his comfort, and they wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
